


Wasted Daylight

by Leafling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Barely Illegal, I can't stop adding tags, Kidnapping, Luke is a badass, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings spent with a psychopath are always eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a story I'm slowly putting together. 
> 
> The gist of it: _"Luke is a badass and a criminal, traveling cross-country on a nationwide crime-spree; Percy is the spoiled rich-kid he abducted to keep him company. The two of them fall in-love. Filler. Tragedy strikes. More filler. The End." All-Human Alternate-Universe with background preternatural themes._

Luke's mouth hung open lazily, silver smoke dancing between his parted lips momentarily before dissipating altogether, his crystalline blue eyes following the silver barrel of his desert eagle as it shone in the scant sunlight that filtered in through the dirty floral-printed curtains that hung heavily over the window of the hotel room.

Pulling the trigger several times and hearing the pistol click emptily, the blonde shifted in the stuffy contaminated armchair he sprawled out over until he was faced toward his sleeping lover. Percy slumbered like Sleeping Beauty or some shit; too pretty for his own damned good with his pouty, pink lips and lightly freckled cheeks—his messy raven-colored hair splayed out over his deflated pillow; his flat stomach rising and falling in a slow methodic rhythm, peeking out somewhat underneath his loose t-shirt.

Luke took a deep drag from his cigarette before aiming his empty firearm at Percy's resting form. Closing one of his eyes, he stared hard down the iron-sight and smirked. "Hey, Perce…" He cooed, hoping to coax the teen from his slumber. "PERCY!" Luke shouted after a moment; the blonde was beside himself with manic glee as a pair of distinctive green eyes shot open and widened instantly with fear as Percy noticed Luke's gun trained on him.

Luke didn't give him a chance to speak; he just pulled the trigger and screamed, " **BANG!** You're dead, Perce!"

Much to his delight Percy recoiled and shrieked; none the wiser to the fact that he wasn't in any real danger… _for now, at least._

_**Bang!** _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Luke sounded off with increasing insanity, jumping up from his seat as Percy went from frightened to clearly annoyed with his head buried in his lap as the younger cursed himself for being so easily fooled.

Dropping his gun on the floor, Luke took another drag from his cigarette before flicking the fag over his shoulder and climbing onto the bed with his lover. Smirking when Percy swore at him and scooted up the length of the bed until he was trapped against the headboard, Luke caught his boyfriend by his smooth jaw and breathed the smoke in his lungs into Percy's flaring nostrils.

Percy grimaced, waving the smoke from his face as he shrank back against the rusty brass bedrail. "Don't blow that shit in my face; I told you I hate the way your cigarettes smell." He complained just barely staving off a cough as his eyes watered at the strong smell of tobacco.

Luke grinned. "And I told you that today wasn't the day to sleep-in. I think we're even."

Planting a kiss on the corner of Percy's scowling mouth, Luke smiled when he captured the younger man's bottom lip between his remarkably white teeth as the other started to complain.

Percy groaned as Luke worried his lip. "Not even close." The younger managed to say huskily.

Luke withdrew, brow raised questioningly. "And why not?"

"Where do I even begin? You **kidnapped** me for one." Percy snapped, sucking on his ever-swelling bottom lip and tasting Luke there.

"Kidnapped? Yeah right," Luke laughed. "Would a kid do what we did the other night?"

Percy blushed before pulling the sheets over his head. "Don't even talk about that…! I wasn't myself then; I was completely _wasted_. It'll never happen again."

"Wasted? You must not remember the other night like I do—" Luke teased; tugging the sheet from Percy's grip so that he could meet the younger's shy gaze. "—because I clearly remember putting you to good use."

Percy's blush deepened. "You're _depraved_ , Castellan."

Luke kissed him deeply then; his calloused hands getting lost in Percy's unkempt hair as he tilted the younger man's head back, dominating his mouth with ferocious kisses.

When they parted, Percy chased Luke's lips in a bid to reunite their mouths, his earlier proclamation seemingly discarded.

"So much for not being gay," The blonde clicked his teeth, pressing his finger against the seal Percy's lips as he contemplated kissing the younger man again.

Percy squirmed uncomfortably; his sleep-pants suddenly not loose enough as they rubbed against his stirring hardness. _Damn his hormonal teenaged body!_

"I'm not!" Percy whined, almost biting Luke's finger as he pulled his legs to his chest modestly.

Luke laughed, reaching out to wrap his strong arms around Percy's slighter frame. Despite the teen's struggling, he pulled Percy into his lap. "Neither am I, but I desperately want to fuck you, right now… especially when you pout like that."

Percy whined, squirming against Luke earnestly until he realized that the hardness rubbing against him wasn't the blonde's gun. Blushing, he finally settled crossly in the psychopath's unyielding hold. "I'm not pouting…" He explained.

Luke groaned in his ear, making goosebumps break out along Percy's exposed neck. "See, there you go... doing it again." He purred; lips brushing against Percy's jawline as the blonde moved to pepper kisses across the younger man's neck. "Keep that up and I won't be able to go easy on you, Kid." Luke warned coolly.

" _Ah_ —I thought we had work to do today?" Percy reminded shakily, his hands twitching uselessly where they lay at his sides until Luke captured them; twining their fingers as though they were long-time lovers.

" _Don't we have work,_ " He parroted teasingly. "So, I guess you're Mr. Punctuality, now…?"

Percy glowered before squeezing Luke's hands in his grasp as tightly as he could. "Shut up." He growled. "In case you can't remember, aren't you being hunted by the police? Don't we have to be out of here before the FBI or something comes and kicks down the door?"

Luke grunted at having his fingers bent backwards but didn't readily show his pain as he flashed Percy his patented all-American smile. "Newsflash, Perce: _the police are after you, too._ And besides, if they were coming to get us they would have found us by now; we've been checked-in here for days."

Percy gritted his teeth, pushing their entangled hands against Luke's chest to try and make the blonde budge up a little. "That doesn't mean they aren't looking—and I would rather not get arrested, thank you very much!"

Luke's smile widened before he pushed Percy onto his back impatiently. "Then go… or convince me why we should to leave. You've been free to walk out that door since the morning after we—" Percy blushed a deep shade of red at Luke's words. "—checked in." The blonde finished with a wicked look in his eyes. "So why're you waiting around for me? Aren't I a big and bad criminal; why not just run away?"

Percy scowled, "Because you're on top of me."

"Don't play games, Percy." Luke barked; his voice unexpectedly severe and dangerous. Percy shuddered. "You know what I'm asking you: _why didn't you run away when you had the chance?_ "

Percy looked away then, unable to hold Luke's gaze any longer. Staring at the cracks in the wallpaper as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, the teen chewed at his lip.

Luke hummed triumphantly, leaning down to lick Percy's lip when the younger released it from his mouth. "I'll give you a choice: you can tell me why you didn't leave, _**or you can show me.**_ "

Percy's brows furrowed, his cheeks mottled with so much red that he looked almost sunburnt. He kept his gaze adverted but after a while he began to speak very quietly, "I… well… because—!"

Luke interrupted him with a kiss; fed up by the teen's coyness.

When they separated, Percy was looking at him again with unfocused sea-green eyes, his mouth opening and closing as if he was at a loss for words. Luke smiled, "You've got five minutes to take a shower; we're gone in ten."

With that, he rolled off the bed to retrieve their things. Percy was left trembling; nerves frazzled and on fire.

When he eventually got in and out of the shower, Percy pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and a baseball cap to conceal his identity. He avoided Luke's mirth-filled eyes as the older man handed him his backpack.

As the two of them walked by the receptionist's desk the elderly woman behind it smiled at them, "Good morning." She greeted.

Percy glowered; walking passed her as if she hadn't spoken at all.

Luke returned her courtesy with a tip of his hat. "Good morning to you too, Ma'am..."

They were gone before breakfast; the state troopers arrived shortly thereafter.


End file.
